liberofandomcom-20200215-history
Essere se stessi
Da "Appunti di informatica libera" =Essere se stessi, senza condizionamenti: consapevolezza e responsabilità= Spesso, si agisce in funzione dell'appartenenza a un gruppo, dimenticando di pensare, decidere e agire autonomamente e consapevolmente. Spesso le scelte sono dettate dalle mode, cioè dal comportamento del gruppo dominante rispetto a quell'ambito particolare, senza pensare e senza sapere il perché. Su questa base, si cerca costantemente di convincere gli altri di entrare a far parte del «gruppo» a cui si appartiene, quasi per confortare se stessi che la scelta fatta è stata quella giusta. Una scelta non può essere giustificata semplicemente in base all'opera di convincimento di qualcuno, o in seguito alla moda. Deve essere ponderata in funzione della propria filosofia e delle proprie esigenze. È assolutamente sbagliato tentare di spingere qualcuno a fare qualcosa per cui non abbia già sviluppato una propria volontà in tal senso. In altri termini, è sbagliato l'operato di chi vuole fare il «missionario» di questo o quel sistema operativo. Si può essere divulgatori di un'idea, ma ciò non deve diventare una guerra di religione, attraverso cui imporla agli altri. Chi è pronto per quell'idea, ne seguirà i principi, senza bisogno di «spinte». Nell'ambito del software libero, sono disponibili diversi sistemi operativi e diverse varianti di questi. Libertà vuol dire poter scegliere consapevolmente, ma anche assumersi la responsabilità delle scelte fatte. Le discussioni che si fanno su quale sia il sistema operativo migliore, o quale sia la distribuzione da preferire, sono perfettamente inutili; nella maggior parte dei casi rappresentano quell'atteggiamento già descritto per cui si cerca sempre di «convertire» gli altri alla propria scelta. Per poter fare il proprio bene, ci si riduce spesso a pensare e ad agire in funzione del male per gli altri, come se si trattasse sempre di una partita in cui per vincere occorre fare perdere l'avversario, esattamente come avviene oggi nell'informatica proprietaria. Seguendo questa logica, molti prendono il software libero come una battaglia contro il software commerciale, o contro un'azienda particolare. In generale questo è sbagliato, perché il software libero deve essere lo strumento di difesa della propria libertà informatica. Come sempre nell'esistenza umana, è difficile lasciare da parte i sentimenti negativi (odio, rivalsa, ecc.) per dare spazio esclusivamente all'idea del proprio bene, ma questo è l'unico modo per costruire e agire in senso positivo. Non serve a niente augurarsi la fine della fortuna di qualcuno. Non si costruisce distruggendo e non si evolve con le rivoluzioni. Se è vera la tesi secondo cui il software libero costituisce il futuro migliore nell'ambito dell'informatica, ciò potrà succedere solo attraverso la diffusione di tale consapevolezza. Non è possibile forzare una convinzione: quando un'idea è buona, la cosa peggiore che si può fare è imporla agli altri, come avviene quando si fanno le rivoluzioni. L'evoluzione umana del nuovo secolo dipenderà dall'informatica. Solo se gli strumenti informatici saranno usati e gestiti consapevolmente, si potrà parlare di «evoluzione»; diversamente si creerà una dipendenza da ciò che non si conosce e da cui, di conseguenza, non ci si può difendere. Il software libero, è tale perché può essere usato, studiato, modificato e gestito come si vuole, senza doversi fidare, senza dover dipendere da qualcun altro per la sua messa a punto. La sfida del software libero, non è semplicemente la realizzazione di uno slogan del tipo: «software libero, libera copia». È molto, molto di più. ---- Copyright © 2000-2001 Daniele Giacomini Via Turati, 15 -- I-31100 Treviso -- daniele @ swlibero.org This information is free; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This work is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this work; if not, write to the Free Software Foundation, Inc., 675 Mass Ave, Cambridge, MA 02139, USA. Category:Filosofia del Software Libero